All Fights End with Death
by Silver Goddess
Summary: Nikolas and Aubrey have a ...disagreemnt and they fight....ends with death, obviously:)


Disclaimer: Well, the plot is mine, but besides that it's all Amelia Atwater Rhodes.

  
  


Author's Notes: Read and Review. No Flame, please.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


All Fights End with Death

  
  


Aubrey entered his apartment in New Mayhem, only to find his place trashed. In the middle of the chaos was the body of Jacob. A blood-bond human. Jacob's only purpose was to serve as Aubrey's disciple. Aubrey had many blood-bond humans who served for the same reason. Someone, a vampire was insulting Aubrey by killing Jacob. They came and destroyed his apartment and left the body where Aubrey would find it. They were daring him to retaliate. He heard Jessica moan come form the bedroom. Anger surged through Aubrey. He willed himself into the room to find Jessica on the verge of regaining consciousness. It took a lot of power to knock out a vampire. He knelt be her side and cradled her in his arms. "Jess, what the hell happened?" he questioned softly. Jessica looked up, her green eyes were dazed and her raven hair was dishevelled. "This is only the beginning. Aubrey, he's going to make you pay for what you did to him. He isn't going to stop until you're slain." The fear in her eyes unnerved him. Even when she had been human, she had never shown fear. Now, she was shaking uncontrollably. "Who is he, Jess?" he asked, gently pressing for information. She said the name with wide eyes, her voice was barely a whisper. "Nikolas." 

  
  


~**~

  
  


Nikolas sat in ease as he recollected everything that had happened in the last month. Aubrey, a far older vampire in Silver's line, requested his presence at Las Noches. The night club was the heart of the vampiric city of New Mayhem. Nikolas turned him down. After Aubrey had miserably lost a confrontation with his blood sister, Risika, he was itching to get into a fight. Which he had with another vampire from Silver's line. It seemed every time Aubrey was disgraced he would start a fight for his ego's sake. After he turned the author, Ash Night, into one of them instead of killing her, word had gotten around that he had gotten soft. In order, to prove he was just as strong and treacherous as he was before he decided to pick a fight with a vampire whom everyone else was praising. Nikolas. After the realization that Nikolas and Kristopher had killed and turned the daughter of the most infamous Vida, Dominique, everyone was commending them. Aubrey was well-aware that Christopher would not fight him, so naturally he went after Nikolas. Nikolas wasn't interested in fighting, either. Aubrey had decided to help interest him. Aubrey struck Nikolas where it hurt, by murdering Christine. Christine was an innocent human whom Nikolas had grown fond of. To further infuriate Nikolas, he sent a blood-bond servant to make snide comments about her death. He could not stand for it, therefore he retaliated. Aubrey wanted a fight and Nikolas had started a war. Nikolas willed himself away. What he did to Ash Night was just the first step. While Aubrey would contemplate what to do next, Nikolas would strike again. Nikolas smiled. He had hit Aubrey where it hurt and now he was going to rub it in.

  
  


~**~

  
  


After Jessica had composed herself she got up and walked over to Aubrey. Aubrey was standing there. His black eyes were full of anger, he ran a hand through his jet black hair. He wore a grey t-shirt and black pants. He looked up when Jessica approached him. "What are we going to do, Aubrey?" "He's downstairs. He's been there for an hour. Are you ready to go down?" She nodded, but avoided his gaze. What had he done to her? They willed themselves down to the club. 

Nikolas sat at the bar, speaking with of all people, Risika. Jager and Fala were also listening intently to Nikolas. When he had finished, they all laughed heartily. Risika turned and greeted Aubrey. "Aubrey! Come, join us. Of course you know Nikolas. He was just entertaining us with rather amusing story." Fala who had always despised Jessica spoke up. "Jessica, I see you're awake. We were just discussing an idea for your next book. How about this, a vampire who had been a suicidal idiot when she was alive, was turned by a human-loving fool and then ignorantly fights someone much stronger than her, gets completely pummelled and her lover can't even do a thing about it? I think it has a real selling quality to it." Nikolas who had been smirking maliciously, talked for the first time. "Fala, I think you left out the part where the stronger vampire flaunts his victory to the vampire's companions in the vampire's own home. That's the part I really enjoy. So Jessica, how about it?" Jessica whimpered, still terrified of Nikolas. She willed herself away, leaving Aubrey alone to face to the others. 

"Nikolas, let's stop playing games and fight. To get this thing over with." Aubrey growled. Nikolas' smile only widened. "But Aubrey, last time you stopped playing games, you ended up losing your blood and dignity. Let me assure you when this ends, I will not be interested in your blood." Aubrey charged at Nikolas. Nikolas simply willed himself away at the last moment and Aubrey crashed head first into the bar. Nikolas was behind him and delivered a swift kick to Aubrey's ribs, which sent him flying across the room. He landed with a thud, hoping that history would not repeat itself. 

He got up and willed himself behind Nikolas, but he had predicted the move and had turned around delivering a punch to Aubrey's nose. Blood gushed out, and Aubrey saw Nikolas' fangs grow at the sight of blood. Nikolas pounced on him and knocked him to the ground where he sent a fury of punches at Aubrey. Using Risika's technique he changed into a black wolf and knocked him to the ground. Before he could attack, again, Nikolas disappeared. His presence was still there, but he was nowhere to be seen.

  
  


~**~

  
  


Nikolas smiled as the black wolf looked around, confused. Yes, it smelled his presence, but could not find him. Out of despair, it turned back to human form. Nikolas enjoyed this game. Aubrey knew he was there, but could not find him. Just then, Jessica returned and immediately sensed confusion and danger. Before she could leave again, Nikolas sent her sprawling into Aubrey. Enraged, Aubrey pushed her off and tried to strike Nikolas with his mind and shot some power where Jessica had been pushed. It would have hurt Nikolas, if he had still been there. 

Being invisible to another vampire was a rare skill and difficult to do. Kendra had taught him the first time he went hunting in order to keep Nissa and Kaleo at bay when they were searching for him. It was a skill he especially enjoyed using in situations like these. 

He was behind Aubrey, but Aubrey continued to search before him. Nikolas revealed himself behind Aubrey. He grabbed Aubrey by the shoulder and spun him to face Nikolas and delivered another punch. Jessica tried to step in and help Aubrey, but he growled at her and she stopped dead in her tracks. 

While Nikolas was distracted, Aubrey struck him with his mind. Nikolas was slammed into a table, before he recovered from the attack Aubrey was on top of him vindictively striking back at him. Nikolas pushed off Aubrey and rolled over and continued to pound Aubrey.

The two continued to battle not realizing that the bar was completely empty except for the two of them and the vampires at the bar who had decided to stay and watch the show. This battle would surely end in death. It was when the vampires at the bar all had suddenly disappeared when the two of them had stopped to see what had convinced their exit, only to find Dominique Vida about to attack both of them. 

  
  


~**~

  
  


They simultaneously willed themselves out of reach of the Vida. Realization hit the vampires that all that fighting had made them hungry and their meal had just been delivered. They glanced at each other to see the smirk on their face mirrored on the other's face. Working together the played around with Dominique. While Aubrey distracted her, Nikolas knocked the knife out of the Vida's grasp. Nikolas kicked her and sent her stumbling towards Aubrey, who struck her with his mind and sending her back to Nikolas. After continuing to do this for awhile, together they both struck her with their minds at the same time. Crashing her into the bar, knocking her unconscious. She was regaining consciousness a minute later only to discover the two vampires at her throat. One was behind her drinking from the left side of her neck and the other one was in front of her drinking from the right side of her neck. That was her last coherent thought, before they finished her off.

  
  


~**~

  
  


After they were done, they sat in companionable silence next to each other at the bar, still the only ones there. After awhile Aubrey glanced at Nikolas and said, "She tasted good." Nikolas looked at him and grinned and replied, "Elizabeth was better." Referring to the one of Dominique's ancestor he had killed before. "Yeah? Caryn tasted pretty good, too. I'm don't know why I let her live." he wondered aloud. "Hey, Nikolas for such a young vampire, you're pretty good." Nikolas looked at him, smirking, "I'm about two centuries old. I'd hardly call that young." "Well, when your talking to a vampire who is about five centuries old, that's young." Nikolas shook his head, still smirking. "You're not that bad yourself, for a five century old corpse." Aubrey rolled his eyes, "Nikolas, all fights end in death. And this one has ended in her death." Nikolas looked up and nodded. "I guess I'll be one my way, then," Nikolas said, about to will himself away, "I would have won." With that he disappeared, leaving Aubrey shaking his head. It was probably true. It didn't matter. The fact that those two had killed the most infamous witch would let everyone know he was not getting soft. Still thinking about the witch's blood, he disappeared looking for Caryn.

  
  


~**~

The End

~**~


End file.
